Percy Jackson and the Olympians:The Estranged Hero
by Vangran
Summary: Percy Jackson, "Chosen One", decided to stand against the Gods that used her and stole her mother from her, and experiences a moment of passion the night when the Lightning Thief was revealed, and something was created. With this new situation, Percy must figure out what she wants out of life and how far she is willing to go for it. FemPercy/Luke Castellan repost
1. Rebellion

A/N: Hi folks, I know its been a while but it was really hard to find a way to make this work without the lemon. So forgive me for not just reposting as soon as I realized. This story, as I have found needs the one act to make everything come together, at least in my mind. Thanks for bearing with me. And here it is once again:

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Estranged Hero

Gods' bashing Rated M

* * *

Luke was leading Percy deep into the woods. Percy was shaking with anticipation. She knew that this was her chance to show what he meant to her. They stopped in a small clearing, a small break in the trees overhead showing the night sky.

Luke turned around for a moment to compose himself, when he heard the sound of clothes rustling. Spinning around, his eyes bulged. Percy had just finished undoing her pants and was in the process of dropping them to the floor. His eyes tracked them as they fell. She stepped out of them, legs bare. He was shocked; here he was, about to kill her, and she was taking her clothes off like they were last year's fashion. While he was thinking this, Percy had proceeded to grab her shirt by the hem and pulled it over her head and dropped it the ground by her jeans. It was while she was undoing her bra that he snapped out of it. She was shivering when he grabbed her hands, stopping them from taking it off.

"What are you doing, Percy?" he hissed.

She smiled coyly at him, cocking her head to the side, "Taking my clothes off, silly. Can't you see me?"

Luke narrowed his eyes, "You know very well what I meant Perseas. I meant why are you doing this?"

She giggled, "So you can fuck me of course. Can't very well do that with my clothes on now, can you?"

He was floored; he honestly hadn't been expecting that one. Sure he knew she was beautiful, many of the guys and a few of the girls had expressed interest in her. But he never realized that she liked him in that way. Taking advantage of the moment, Percy pried her hands loose and took her bra off the rest of the way, dropping it on the pile. When her breasts met the air, she shivered again, her nipples hardening. Luke stared at them hungrily. His pants were suddenly very constricting. Sure he was going to kill her, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun before she died.

Percy smirked, she had him where she wanted, and now all that exercise was going to pay off. Sure, she was thirteen, but she knew what she wanted and what she wanted was Luke.

She was about to lower her panties to the ground when Luke stopped her. She looked up at him questioningly. He smiled, "Let's leave those on for now."

She nodded hesitantly. She had never done this before, so she had thought guys likes their girls naked from the start. Guess not.

:Lemon:

He lifted his hands and started kneading her breasts, earning a moan from his soon-to-be victim. He crashed his lips onto hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of water and seaweed, go figure. He broke off the kiss getting a whine in reply. He smirked and placed his lips against her neck and started suckling.

He rolled her nipples between his fingers, Pervy cried out in pleasure. Her panties were getting soaked from his ministrations. Leaving her neck, he latched onto her right breast, sucking it for a little bit before drawing her nipple into his mouth. He put it between his teeth, nipping at it and sucking on it. She moaned loudly. Reaching down with his free hand, he pushed it inside her underwear and stroked her clitoris. She arched into his hand, urging contact. He stuck his middle finger in and started pumping. Percy tried to match his movements. He stopped after a bit of this, earning a pout. Taking off his jacket, he placed it on the ground, and laid her on it. He took off his shirt and pants and laid them to the side. She started running her hands on his chest loving the feel of his muscles under her fingers. She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth as passionately as she could. He reached down and pulled her now dripping panties off, dropping them off to the side.

When he turned back to her, she said, "I hate my father you know."

He froze, "What do you mean?"

She ran her hands up and down his back, "He abandoned me as a baby. Never a word to me, and the only thing that he tells my mom regarding me is that I have to come here. Now don't get me wrong, I love this place, but it required my mom leaving me and I can never forgive him for that. Perhaps I should have listened to Grandpa when I had the chance. Now I'm stuck as the bloody 'chosen one' and it's fucking stupid. They say they're not supposed to interfere in our lives yet they force me to do their dirty work for them. I hope they rot in Tartarus."

Luke couldn't believe his luck, here was Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, the chosen one of prophecy, champion of the gods, and she couldn't care less about them.

He was going to have to approach this very carefully. But, deciding he would put it off for now, he lowered himself between her legs and licked her pussy. She shuddered. He reached up and fondled her breasts. He sucked on her clit, and Percy arched her back. He stuck his tongue into her pussy and it was too much. Percy screamed as she experienced her first orgasm, cumming right onto Luke's face.

As she came down, Luke decided that he was tired of foreplay and took off his boxers. Seeing what he was doing, she parted her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance with his weeping cock and slowly pushed the head into her cunt. Percy's body was wracked with pain. He was so big, it felt like he was tearing her apart. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He pushed deeper until he came to her hymen.

He smirked, if he played his cards right, he would be the only one to fuck her. After all, she had offered herself to him and more than likely would join him in his crusade to destroy the Gods who decided to mess with their kid's lives.

He pushed forward, breaking it, and, she cried out in pain. Luke leaned over and kissed her hard, waiting until the pain was gone, and then proceeded to pump into and out of her, reveling in the feeling her enveloping him. This was the good life. He couldn't wait until they got out of here. Without their chosen one, the Gods would fall apart, or be forced to interfere, or probably have another prophecy made and have a new chosen one appear.

"Luke!" Percy cried as she had her second orgasm.

He kept thrusting until he met his peak, and with a final push he spilled his seed inside her, shooting straight into her womb.

"Percy!" he cried in his release.

:Lemon end:

Exhausted, he lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Their bodies glistened with sweat, the air filled with the smell of sex.

Luke decided that he would ask her now, "So Percy, I was wondering something."

In a sleepy voice she replied, "Yeah?"

"What you say if I asked you to help me destroy the Gods who destroyed our lives?"

He didn't get a reply, he smiled softly as he saw her gently breathing in his arms.

He wanted to lay there forever with her in his arms, but it seemed fate had other plans as Luke heard loud voices coming in their direction. He growled, this was not how it was supposed to happen. Getting up quickly, his heart broke as he saw Percy reach out for him in her sleep. Putting his clothes on quickly, he grabbed his sword and cut up hers, pocketing her underwear still wet with cum. With a deep breath, he made small cuts on her body. Being exhausted from the love-making, she didn't wake up, only whimpered. But he had no time. Sheathing his sword, he gave her one final kiss before racing back to camp, going around the search party.

When they found her, she was lying on the ground naked with her clothes in tatters off to the side and blood all over her from cut marks and dried blood on her legs from her torn hymen.

Chiron couldn't believe his eye. Here was Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, lying on the ground unconscious after having been obviously raped, and no one in sight. A Satyr sniffed the air and snorted angrily, "We just missed the perpetrator. I can't believe I didn't see it coming. We passed him on the way here."

"Who?" Chiron asked warily.

"Luke Castellan," he spat.

Chiron paled. Turning back to the party he said, "I need the warriors to come with me, it seems we have a traitor in our midst. We must make haste back to the camp. Grover, I need you to take Percy back to camp. But be careful, she will be in pain. Quickly now! We must stop Luke before he causes more harm."

With that the warriors rushed back the way they came, leaving Grover to wrap Percy in a jacket and lift her into his arms. Luckily for him she was very light. She clutched at him in her sleep, crying Luke's name over and over again, as if sensing he had left her. Grover looked at her sadly.

Back at camp, people were rushing everywhere. Hephaestus' descendants were running about using their inventions to spray water on the fires. By the time Grover got back, the cabins were little more than wooden frames, save for Hephaestus', as it had protections put all over it to prevent such things from happening. Poseidon's, even if it had been set on fire, would have died out instantly anyway, seeing as the Sea God would never let a fire burn down his cabin, it would ruin his image.

Grover hobbled over to the infirmary and placed Percy gently onto an empty bed, forgoing the cots as they wouldn't have been conducive for a rape victim's recovery.

It was while she lay sleeping that they discovered something that made them downright furious: Luke had gotten her pregnant. Mr. D. seemed to be of the opinion that Luke had intended to kill her after violating her but they screwed up his plan by showing up, forcing him to speed up his main one.

When she woke up the next day, the sun was already out and the infirmary was almost empty, the only other person being a burn victim who still had a little ways to go before he was let out.

Percy looked around in apprehension, trying to see if Luke was hiding somewhere.

"Luke? Are you there?" She got no answer, only the occasional moan of son of Apollo in the other bed, "Luke?" she asked again feebly, "Are you there?"

Again, no response, she started crying into her hands, wishing that her Luke was with her. It was at that moment she realized she was sore between her legs, _Of course, I just had sex with the sexiest man alive. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, the way he filled me up was simply heavenly. But why isn't he here? I know he was trying to ask me something last night but fell asleep before I could hear the question. I wonder what it was he wanted to ask?_

At that moment, she heard the sound of footsteps and hooves making their way toward her. When they came around the corner, all she saw were looks of pity. Even Mr. D looked at her sadly.

She yawned, still tired from last night's love making, and winced at the pain between her legs.

Annabeth noticed and rushed to get some cream to ease the soreness.

Chiron looked down at her pityingly, "How are you feeling, Percy?"

She shivered, even though it was hot out, being naked in the middle of the night in the woods was bound to give you shivers.

Dionysus summoned a blanket from a nearby bed and wrapped it around my shoulders, I smiled at him appreciatively.

She swallowed, "F-fine," she said weakly.

Chiron shook his head sadly, "You don't need to lie to us, Percy. We already know what happened."

Annabeth chose that moment to come back with the cream and asked the men to turn around.

"Why should I?" Mr. D. said haughtily.

"Because," Annabeth said with a cruel gleam in her eyes, "If you don't I will tell Poseidon about how you were ogling his daughter."

"You don't have the guts to do it," he said confidently.

"Ya wanna bet?"

He gulped, "Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a knot."

When they had their backs to the girls, Annabeth pulled the blanket around her legs off and moved the hospital gown up her legs, revealing the red skin from where Luke had rammed into her over and over again. Anna winced in sympathy and stuck her hand in the jar of cream.

"This is going to feel cold, but I don't think that should be too much of a problem."

Percy nodded slowly, still tired from last night's ordeal. Athena's daughter gently rubbed the cold concoction against her red skin. Percy tensed for a moment but sighed in relief as the chafed skin was covered. When Annabeth was done she put the lid back on the jar and was just rearranging the sheets and gown when Percy hugged her. And then, for whatever reason, she started crying.

Annabeth was shocked for a moment and then hesitantly wrapped her arms around the weeping Daughter of the Sea.

Mr. D. and Chiron kept their backs to them respectfully until Percy had calmed down.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she said weakly, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

The three around her bed shook their heads sadly. Chiron steeled himself for what he was about to say.

"Percy, I know this might be hard, but we need to know if Luke said anything to you before or after he..." he took a deep breath, "raped you."

Poseidon's offspring looked at them with wide eyes. They thought her Luke raped her? She looked down and hugged her chest, wincing at the cuts still not healed. Maybe Luke needed a way to give her an alibi, make sure she was safe until he could come back for her. He said he loved her, after all. Thinking quickly, she tried to come up with a sob story.

She shook her head, "N-no, L-Luke n-never said anything. He just took me into the forest and. . . and," She covered her face with her hands, tears rolling down her face. The tears weren't fake; they just weren't because of the story. It was because he left her behind, without a final word.

Mr. D. nodded at Chiron and left the infirmary.

Clearing his throat to get her attention, Percy looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Percy, there is something that happened afterward. When Luke returned to camp he set fire to it, only your cabin and Hephaestus' remains. There were many injured from this. And that is not all."

Persephone looked up into his eyes and saw intense sorrow, "W-what is it?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Percy, you're pregnant."

Her eyes widened and she paled, "P-pr-pregnant!" she looked up at him, hoping he was joking.

He nodded his head stiffly, "I'm afraid so. We will have to keep you here past summer's end. Your scent plus the baby's would draw monsters like moths to a flame. There is no other way. I am sorry. We would suggest getting rid of it, but there aren't any cases of Poseidon's children getting into this situation and we don't know what would happen, the sea being what it is, and with all of his children being male. I wish you well Percy Jackson."

Squeezing her shoulder in a show of support, Chiron trotted out, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone.

Annabeth looked at Percy sadly. Someone who she had thought she had a crush on had turned out to be a rapist and arsonist. Her heart went out to Percy. She was used by someone she called friend, and, if she read the signs correctly, crush. Still on the bed, she pulled the trembling demi-god into her arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ears as she rubbed circles on Percy's back. It wasn't long before she felt tears soaking her shirt as Percy pressed her face into her chest.

"I'm t-too y-young to be a m-mother," she cried, sniffing pathetically.

"Sh, sh, everything will be alright. We'll take care of you," she cooed while fighting her own tears. She thought Luke was a good man, but he left her, just like her father. Okay, bad comparison, her father simply ignored her, Luke destroyed the only place she had ever felt at home and raped her best friend. If they met again, she would kill him. She would get revenge for Percy.

Meanwhile Percy was couldn't help the tears flowing down her face. She was only thirteen and already destined to be a mother by fourteen years of age. Granted the kid was born of her love for Luke, but he wasn't even here to hear the good news, if it was. What would he think? Would he hate her? Spurn her? Accept her? The questions and what ifs flying around her head. She wished Luke was here, he would know what to do.

Far away, racing toward his dark master, Luke couldn't but feel guilty for leaving Percy behind. After all, he just took her virginity and couldn't be bothered to greet her when she woke up. She must hate him right now. He only hoped their love would last long enough for him to rescue her from the Gods' clutches. They wouldn't do anything while they thought she was still their pawn, but if she made one wrong move (and she most likely would, she is quite impulsive, as last night had shown him) they would either kill her or twist her mind until she was little more than a puppet. He was ashamed that he had been one for a time, but thanked his lucky stars that his master had saved him from their manipulating ways.


	2. Monster vs Mammal

A/N: It took a while to get this out as some of the minor details were harder to get out of my head and into the computer.

Warning: Angst

_Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Estranged Hero_

* * *

When Annabeth had gone Percy was alone, and yet, while she was trying to think of some good point out of all this, her _father_, Poseidon himself, had the nerve to step into the tent. He walked over to her bedside and sat on the edge.

"Percy," he began nervously. She narrowed her eyes, she still wasn't happy with him for abandoning her and her mother, "I heard about your pregnancy," he said awkwardly, "I had hoped to be able to give you a place to stay during your pregnancy and the early years of the child's life. I know it's not much of an apology but I hope that over time you will understand why I did what I did."

Persephone continued to glare at him, making him flinch internally.

"I know you have no reason to trust me after all these years apart but I hope to someday make it up to you." With that he squeezed her leg and stood up. Giving her one last sad look he left the tent, leaving her alone to brood once again. And brood she did.

She thought about how her father had abandoned her at birth and how he left her mother to the likes of Smelly Gabe and his wife-hitting ways, daughter-striking ways. He had no love for her mother, he just liked having something close to be able to vent his emotions on, and they were it. Her mother wouldn't say anything because she thought she was protecting her, and she couldn't say anything because no one would believe her no matter how many bruises she had on her body.

And her father never did anything to stop him. If he wouldn't stop him from her hurting them when he was this supposedly all-powerful god then who would? She knew that her Grandpa wouldn't abandon her like that, after all, he had told her flat out that he wanted to punish the treacherous gods and that he wanted her to help him. He was the only one on her quest to actually be straight with her and not give cryptic messages that had double-meanings. If she couldn't count on her own FATHER to be honest with her, how could she trust the others to do the same?

She growled. They had a lot of nerve thinking that she would be happy to spend time with them after all the crap they pulled in the last year, let alone her entire life. Everything strange could be linked straight back to them. Of all the Gods she dealt with, only Hades was actually willing to talk with her on how he saw things. Granted she had to get to him first but he talked with her. And he wasn't even on the Olympian Council! They all think it's okay to isolate their own but demand they act on their behalf the moment things aren't going the way they want it to. She really hoped that Hades joined Grandpa, otherwise that would be another lost soul taken in by the fools-with-lofty-titles.

Honestly she wanted nothing more than to ram their own hypocrisy down their throats and see how they liked it.

The moment that Luke opened her eyes to the truth, the gods' don't care about them unless they need them to do something, like stop a war that wouldn't have happened in the first place if they just sat down and talked like reasonable people.

But that was the key word: reasonable. They weren't. They squabbled like children over something that wasn't important why cities burned and lives were lost. They had no right to cry over the death of their children when they never cared about them while they were alive.

Who was to say that when she was dead and gone that they wouldn't forget about her too, despite the service she did them? No, she wouldn't let them forget. They would suffer like Prometheus. He was punished for bringing fire to mankind. How was that wrong? It saved their species from going extinct and how was he rewarded? A lifetime in Tartarus, that's what. They had no right to preach equality when they didn't even believe in it! They don't believe in peace, they just want everything to go how they want it to. At least Grandpa let the Humans alone. Sure, some of them might have died every so often, but far less then under the God's leadership. It wasn't called the Golden Age for nothing.

She knew she had to do something to get away before her father came back for her, but any way she looked at it there were probably people posted outside to make sure that Luke didn't come back to 'finish the job' as it were. Not that she'd have any problem with that, of course. She just wished he had taken her with him. Why couldn't he? She hated it here, and soon she would be living under the ocean in an aquatic paradise that she would hate the moment she saw. She used to like the ocean, before she found out who ruled it. He had had so many chances to come up and take them away from their troubles, from Gabe, and he didn't. He let them go without a fight. If he really cared he wouldn't have let some stupid law that Hera and Zeus created stop him, but he did.

She couldn't wait to get away, but right now her options were limited. And if she made it to the sea, she would never get away. They would watch her like a hawk thinking her to be some piece of glass that would shatter at any minute while she would be forced to hide the fact that she hated anything to do with the Gods. Grandpa had good reason to eat his kids if they were going to be this bad.

She only hoped the offer still stood for her to join him. She just wanted to run away. But how? That was the million dollar question of the day. It wasn't like she was lacking funds or anything. She had kept the Lotus Casino credit card with her just in case she might need it again. And if she wants to get to Luke, she has a feeling she will.

Percy tried to think of some way she could sneak out without alerting the wardens, but she couldn't.

She scowled, her day was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

With Luke:

He had been running all night without rest, and he was moving on fumes now. He leaned his back against a tree as he thought about where he needed to go next in order to get to Kronos. He had to report on the bastard gods and on the pending recruitment of his own granddaughter, Persephone Jackson.

He knew that the Crooked One's followers had created a device capable of rebuilding his body, but he didn't yet know where said creation was to be placed in the meantime, and that was what made things difficult.

Personally he wished that Kronos would just visit him in a dream like he had in the past or like he did for Percy. _Percy_.

Thinking about her brought so many things to the forefront of his mind. She was beautiful, to be sure, and quite skilled with a blade once she got past the whole made-by-your-father thing, although he didn't blame her for hating it. It was the only thing she had of his that never left her alone. But those were thoughts for another time. She also hated her father with a burning passion that almost exceeded his own. He at least got to see his at one time and the letdown was worse than anything he could ever put into words. But being left alone for all those years with naught a word or inquiry about her wellbeing was something he would never forgive old Seaweed for in a million years.

When done wondering how he had gotten himself into that mess, Luke decided it was time to move on, lest his pursuers catch him.

* * *

With Persephone:

The sun was high in the sky as she was escorted out of the tent by Grover and Annabeth. She honestly couldn't believe how gullible they were that they thought she was going of her own free will. Percy wanted nothing to do with her father, which is exactly why she was grumbling the whole way, not that they caught all her words.

"Bastard… no good dirty rotten… left me all alone…" Now that last one confused them, but they shrugged it off nonetheless.

She had really hoped that someone or something would come along and whisk her away from this place other than her father, but it seemed that she wasn't going to get her wish. She would just have to hope that someone existed beneath the waves that would be sympathetic to her point of view.

With a certain Titan Lord deep beneath the Atlantic:

Now, Oceanus wasn't the type of person you would call generous, in fact, quite the opposite. But he did follow orders extremely well, or rather, orders from Kronos. He didn't give a rats ass about what the gods wanted him to do, and was waiting for the day that his lord would reappear and give them their just desserts.

Of course, when he had been wondering about what he could do, he wasn't actually expecting something to fall into his lap almost literally.

A pulsing light appeared before the Titan of the Ocean and a deep voice ensued, a voice that he had been waiting for for several millennia.

"Oceanus, it has been far too long, my old friend," Kronos said in greeting, ". But now is not the time for idle talk. My granddaughter is being taken to my treacherous son's palace beneath the waves and I need you to make sure that they don't make it there. I want her alive, I don't care about the others, and from what I understand, neither does she."

"It will be done, my lord."

Despite the lack of a physical body, Oceanus knew that Kronos was grinning, albeit evilly, "Good, see that it is done. I don't want her forced to bear their horrible presence a moment longer than necessary. And we both know what will happen if she makes it to his place of residence."

The eldest of the Titans scowled, "That that fool thinks himself safe within those ancient walls is ridiculous, and honestly I am tired of hearing the idiot go on and on about how nothing can breach his defenses. Ha! What defenses? I would only need to send a single creature against them and those walls would come crumbling down!"

A chuckle came from the sphere of light, "I am glad to hear that you are so enthusiastic about this. Just make sure she doesn't make it to Atlantis and we will have secured our victory over my traitorous children."

"It will be as you wish, milord," Oceanus declared. He had had enough waiting around. And he wasn't going to let Poseidon have his way in this.

"Good, I will speak to you again when the deed is done."

And with that the sphere was gone, and Oceanus left to gather those that would be sent to retrieve the Titan of Time's precious granddaughter.

* * *

With Percy:

As the party descended beneath the waves, the Daughter of the Sea God was forced once again to experience a world she wanted nothing to do with as long her father was in charge of it. Honestly, she could never truly hate the sea, as it was in her blood, quite literally, in fact.

The wonders of the aquatic paradise were something she had fantasized about after seeing The Little Mermaid as a little girl. She just wished her father didn't resemble Ariel's father so much.

Now, as she was rushed through the water, she saw many things and many creatures that she thought didn't exist or were extinct. Personally she didn't think they were half bad, but she would never tell that _thing _that called itself her father. She just wished someone would rescue her. Little did she know that that wish would come true, but bring with it more trouble than she could imagine.

* * *

With Adysó̱pi̱tos:

As the leader of Oceanus' forces, Adysó̱pi̱tos was rarely called upon to do missions of the more delicate nature, seeing as he was the kraken and all. But now his master told him that the King of the Titans, Kronos himself, had ordered this mission. He was to take a girl out of Poseidon's grasp and into his. He couldn't wait to bring the fury of the deep upon those surface dwellers (i.e. the ocean's bottom that is well above the chasms). They had a lot of nerve to take the blood of the Titan King to their pathetic little lair and think all would be well for them. He didn't care why she was being taken, and would be fine without knowing, all he wanted to do was beat the crap out of them.

With his forces assembled, Adysó̱pi̱tos rose up from the chasm floor and kept going. The giant octopus was matchless in girth and power, and likewise unstoppable. Only Poseidon was strong enough to fight him. With his forces beneath him, he left the chasm and moved to where he sensed his prey. It seemed Poseidon was a little arrogant, as he hadn't given his hostage that many guards and he himself wasn't with them, probably preparing a grand welcome for his prisoner.

It looked like he would be waiting a long time for that party.

With his forces behind him, Adysó̱pi̱tos charged forward. Now, since he was so big, the dolphins and water-hippo that the girl was riding saw him, and naturally picked up their speed, hoping to outrun him. Of course, that was an effort in futility for if you're close enough to see him that means he is close enough to grab you. And grab them he did. Now, some might be wondering why he others with him while did this operation, as if he was strong enough to take them all on he wouldn't need any help. The trouble with that is he is not exactly built to be gentle, and a young demigod female definitely needs to be handled carefully. And that's why they are there. And because he liked showing off a little bit… okay, a lot.

The creatures of Poseidon were no match for the demon of the seas, and were squeezed to a pulp in a matter of seconds. And so it was that the Daughter of the Sea God began to float down to the bottom of the Atlantic.

Marvin, a rather temperamental swordfish, was the first to her side, and caught her on his back, only for her to be snatched away by an Oceanid that had followed on Oceanus' request. After all, when dealing with the fairer sex, one must be gentle, and sea monsters tend to not fit the bill.

This in particular Oceanid, Aethra, was the wife of Atlas the world-holder. Now, because her husband was indisposed, she had returned to her home beneath the sea to her mother and father and siblings.

Now, holding the child in her arms, she realized that she was asleep. It seemed that the child had slipped off some time before the fighting began and, due to how much water dulls noise, was undisturbed. And, to be quite honest, she looked adorable with her water waving in the water about her, giving her a fallen-angel appearance that only made one want to raise her back to the heavens, with her emerald-green eyes and soft features that just drew you in.

Aethra held the young demigod close as she descended back to the chasm where her father waited. Tethys, her mother, had been out for the a little bit and was due to return anytime now. (read: has been gone for a couple centuries and was due back within the next few years)

She honestly didn't know why this girl was so important, although the fact that she wasn't drowning might be a clue. She guessed that must be the daughter of Poseidon that her father had been talking about. With the almost war that had been stopped by the young woman, she couldn't help but feel that there was something strange going on involving her.

With Persephone secured, Adysó̱pi̱tos slowly retreated back to the chasm while his forces went ahead of him to keep their master's daughter safe as well as their prize.

Kronos better be happy with this, because while he liked getting to crush Poseidon's followers, he wasn't overly fond of inciting the wrath of a god, no matter how much weaker he may have been compared to Oceanus, he was still stronger than the kraken, and kidnapping his daughter was more than enough to bring the fury of the seas down upon him.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Until next time, guys! ^_^


End file.
